


You Love to Fall into Place

by Twilightrider



Series: Cycle of Tragedy [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post-S4 Finale, Reconstructing a relationship, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: Lena and Kara break apart following Lex dying at Lena's hands and the identity reveal.Lena indulges in her urges to cope with yet another betrayal in her life while Kara refuses to give up on Lena or their relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Cycle of Tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565272
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here. No beta.

The fading rays of sunlight dot the landscape of National City. The last barrier between night and day slowly drifts beyond, continuing the cycle.

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp intensely gazes over the city, glass in hand filled with a red liquid thicker than any wine. Four years in National City and not much has changed. 

Lena sips her drink, feeling the liquid quench a thirst she forgot she had. It has been so long since she indulged herself truly. Since her arrival in the city she has been coiled like a spring ready to snap. She needed to be perfect, the manifestation of perfection, of good to scrape for a chance of redeeming her family name. Her delusions of a peaceful co-existence with Supergirl clouding her judgement in the meanwhile, leaving her vulnerable once again to the wiles of yet another liar.

Kara Danvers.

The name alone brings a snarl to her face. Her eyes glow a piercing orange as her half-full glass shatters in her hands. The shards fall quickly to the floor, stopping before they impact. They float in a circle around Lena’s hand, carefully stitching and melding together to become new once again. Lena’s hand is sticky from the contents of the glass as the blood begins to coagulate on her skin. She frowns. 

“Ms Luthor?” Her secretary, Jess, hovers outside of her office interrupting her thoughts. “Would you like another pack of AB Positive?” Lena’s nostrils flare at the new arrival, primitive instinct enticing her to drink heavily from the veins of the secretary. Instead, she merely places her now empty wine glass on her desk.

“There will be no need Jess,” Lena turns to face her employee, one of the most loyal she has found. She taps her fingers absentmindedly on her desk as she searches for the rest of her response. “Simply call the cleaners, my... temper caused a slight spill.” She gestures to the ground in front of her desk to her right, a small pool of blood already drying. 

Jess nods, noting for the cleaners on her tablet. “And Jess”, Jess looks up from her tablet, “feel free to take the rest of the night off. I will be leaving soon.”

Jess hesitates, looking into her boss’ eyes. “Of course Ms Luthor.” Another beat occurs, the two staring intensely at each other. “If I may though,” Jess begins cautiously, “as your secretary I implore you to please be careful. This meeting with Supergirl could be dangerous.”

“I will be fine. The meeting is simply to go over the Lumiere project for the FBI and then our ties will end.” Lena responds with a dismissive wave of her hand to signal the end of the conversation. “Rest assured I will be fine. I am a larger threat to her than she is to me.” 

A sharp intake of breath and a curt nod from Jess leaves Lena alone in her office once again. Heavy eyes close briefly, diving into thoughts once again.

Kara Danvers... 

The name alone brings anger once again to the forefront of Lena’s mind, poisoning it with images of revenge mentally and physically to be inflicted on the vulnerable Super. However, other feelings well up abruptly, snaking into her mind and causing anguish.

Sadness.   
  
Hurt.   
  
Betrayal.   
  
How can one be so infatuated with another, hurt by them, absolutely destroyed and humiliated by them and yet feel the constant pull to seek refuge in their arms? How much for all of her thoughts of revenge does she hurt further simply because the one salve to her wounds was the one that caused them in the beginning? 

It was unfair. Life was unfair. No matter where she turned betrayal was behind every door. She put her trust in Lex, Andrea, Kara and ended with nothing but lies and self serving interests. She revealed herself to them for support and safety, her inhuman nature she hid with a fiery passion from those who would harm her, considering her different enough, monstrous enough to kill and yet all she was left with was her power when each one failed.   
  
Her brother, her best friend, her girlfriend.

She was done with relationships, friendships, any kind of non-professional contact. If they wanted to treat her like the monster half her biology was, who was she to deny that side of her the pleasure it craved? 

She hums, glancing out once again over National City, covered in a blanket of darkness. 

The distinct sound of displacing air signalled the arrival of her guest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The branch is extended. It's going to hurt before it gets better. Baby steps.

Seeing the Super look so uncomfortable on the balcony of her office filled Lena’s heart with a mixture of triumph and sadness. Finally seeing the indestructible, fearless Super hesitate for a brief moment and give her a reason to be afraid, to worry, gives the vindictive part of Lena satisfaction. Seeing the small frown cross the Super’s face with the slight down tilt of her eyebrows furrowing, unsure, lights the fire that simmered in her, the joy of seeing her betrayer hurt like she has.

Her joy however clashes with the wave of sadness filling her very being to the brink.

Supergirl is Kara.  _ Kara.  _ The one she looked to for support the last four years as not only a friend, but a lover. Kara supported her through her mother’s manipulations, her brother’s attempts on her life, the situations she got herself in because  _ she just wanted to see what this science could do ok? Not like she can die easily but uh oh here’s an entire alien fleet whoops.  _

Kara Danvers was her rock. Now she is but another name on Lena’s list of betrayers. Did she ever truly love her? Was their relationship real? Lena asked herself these questions after the fight. She never voiced them to Kara, either. It is easier to believe it was a long-con, a ploy to keep the one Luthor variable under control and in their sights if she ever chose to go off the deep end. To believe Kara was subverting her the entire time gave fuel to her fire, her anger was justified and righteous and her pain was  _ validated  _ because her trust was  _ violated  _ simply because of the last name she bore.

It's a coping mechanism, she recognizes, her anger. Much like her indulgence into her vampiric half and her use of magic. Without the anger, the blood, the partying and sense of control she has over herself, she would surely fall to pieces and never be repaired. She can’t afford that now or ever. She will not be the perfect being they believe her to be, but she will be damned if even an ounce of weakness is detected by her former friends or family while she willingly throws herself into meaningless pleasures for some sliver of reprieve from her anguish. 

“Kara”, Lena murmurs as the glass door to her balcony is opened, breaking her moment of self reflection. Her door is closed gently as Kara moves to step in, opposite to her, the distance and her desk acting as a physical barrier between the two women.

“Hi,” Kara begins awkwardly. Kara’s frown tightens on her face as her enhanced sense of smell detects the thick scent of iron filling the room from Lena’s spill, an awkward pause filling the room. “I uh, here to-to uh, pick up the case file you made for Project Lumiere?” She fumbles, trailing off. This was not the first time they’ve spoken since their fight, but it is the closest they’ve been.

Lena hums, appearing nonchalant but tensing as the reality of Kara being only a few feet away sinks in. “Of course.” She grabs a thick manila file on the desk. “Lumiere. As requested by director Danvers.” She holds the folder out for Kara to take, her face blank. “All the information you require is in this folder. L-Corp will be responsible for the construction of the build and materials acquired while DEO personnel will be given full access to the final facility under the terms and conditions of the contract. Containing that inter-dimensional shark should be no problem now.” 

National City’s resident hero smiles uncomfortably, taking the folder gingerly from the CEO’s hands. “Thank you- I. Thank you. Lena. This will help a lot.” She tucks the folder under her arm while Lena steps back from the desk to put more space between them.

“I trust that is all? I have work to continue, Kara. I’m unsure why the DEO refused to send anyone but you since the contents of this meeting are rather... lackluster.” Lena crosses her arms loosely in front of her chest. 

Kara winces, the action looking foreign on her face while wearing her Supersuit. “I wanted to get a chance to talk to you again face to face. I know I lied and I don’t deserve your forgiveness Lena, especially after I hid my secret for so long-” Lena snorts, her blank expression changing to a highly amused one. 

“Long is an understatement Supergirl.” Lena glowers intensely at Kara.

“Yes, I know.” Kara murmurs softly, face downcast. “I should have told you sooner. When we started dating. Before that, even. We were best friends and I didn’t open myself up to you. That’s on me Lena.”

“I told you everything about me. I trusted you with  _ my  _ darkest secret for three years, that I was a freak, some half-human hybrid living with a family filled with human supremacists.” Lena’s temper flares, her eyes shining a dangerous orange. “Why did you leave me to be alone Kara? For our entire relationship I thought- I believed you were human.”

Kara takes a deep, shaky breath before responding. It was so unnatural to see the unshakable hero vulnerable. “For once, I wanted someone to be my rock Lena. Alex and the Danvers and our friends they- they have obligations, they have done so well helping me save the world but even when I’m Kara with them, it doesn’t last. It can’t last. But with you... when you didn’t know, you thought I was normal! You didn’t think I was humanity’s last hope and expect all these things from me you just. You just cared about Kara. And let Kara do Kara things.”

Pain washes over Kara’s face. “I won’t ever expect your forgiveness Lena, but I asked Alex to let me grab this folder so I could tell you to your face, I won’t pressure you to do anything with me, or interact with me, but it’s always open, and I’ll stay away from you with DEO things. Even if you hate me, I still want us to be able to work together. The DEO needs you, the world needs you.”

Throughout the impassioned mini-speech Lena stared into Kara’s eyes, unwavering. Another moment of silence passed between them, only mere feet away yet a world apart. “I’ve already been burned before Kara, trusting you. I will protect this city, this world from threats but I can never trust you, or Alex, or any of them again. Now, If you’re done with your melodramatic antics and attempts to persuade me Kara, I am tired and this meeting is done. I don’t want to discuss this anymore.” Lena turns to leave, pausing briefly at the entrance to her office but not turning around. “Please show yourself out.” With that last statement Lena shut the door to her office, ignoring the calls of her name from the emotional Super. For now she has encased her heart in stone, no matter how much she wishes to run into Kara’s warm embrace and feel safe in her arms she must resist. 

Later, she will cry alone in her apartment, staring at the photos of the good memories they had and wonder why she never learns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sits down with someone to finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention I haven't watched a full episode? I'm just gay.

“You’re drinking again, aren’t you?”

Lena chuckles softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. It doesn’t reach her eyes. “Of course I am Sam, you know how I love to drown my sorrows in whiskey.” 

Light taps against wood fill the room, soft hands curled, a familiar face twisted into a frown. “You know that’s not what I meant, Lena.” Sam purses her lips, eyes shining and filled with a disappointment she tries to hide, but Lena knows. “I saw your stash, I could smell the blood.”

Silence permeates the room briefly, the tense thick enough for Lena to taste. “And what of it? As I recall blood is perfectly healthy and nutritious for my kind to drink.” She refused to meet Sam’s eyes, finding purchase in picking the non-existent lint from her suit.

“Lena, the last time you started drinking blood again was when Lex went to prison. I know Kara hurt you but you don’t need to work through this alone.” Sam leans forward across the couch, placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I’m here to listen, Lena. I will support you regardless of what you decide to sustain yourself on, but we both know that blood can have some adverse effects for you in the long run. So let it out, don’t bottle these emotions up.”

The smile on Lena’s face remains but her eyes betray her annoyance. “That’s rich, coming from you,” she murmurs, opting to down the remaining whisky in her glass. “Don’t you have a babysitter to relieve? I’m sure Ruby is missing her mother-“

Sam’s grip tightens on Lena’s shoulder. She stays steadfast in her positioning, her body language clear she won’t be leaving anytime soon. Lena finally turns her attention back to Sam, eyes unreadable. “Ruby is fine. I’m here for you. I’m not going to leave until you get it through that prideful Luthor skull of yours I’m here to help. I just want to know why.”

Only the faint sounds of the traffic below and the two women’s breaths can be heard throughout the penthouse. Lena’s annoyance flares, her smile dropping into a neutral stare and her eyes begin burning orange as her tempers catches up with her. “Don’t.” her voice is low, an implied threat hanging on her tongue. She can feel her fangs grow in, incensed by this human daring to interfere.

Sam’s eyebrows raise, she is skeptical and unimpressed by the display. “I’ve known you for years Lena, this little tantrum of yours trying to get me to back down won’t work. You’re deflecting and avoiding the issue like a high schooler with a crush.”

With those words Lena deflates and the tension in the room subsides. She falls back against the couch eyes to the ceiling and groans. “I’m sorry,” Lena frowns, her eyes shifting back to green, “you know how blood gets to me.”

Sam releases her grip on Lena’s shoulders and give her a point look. “You think? Don’t make me remind you of Jenny’s party and Emily-” 

“No, no no, no!” Lena is horrified, absolutely shocked Sam would even bring the unspeakable event up. “We are not discussing that, nope. Absolutely not, I would rather gorge myself on Holy water and kiss Maxwell Lord than remember  _ that  _ particular event.”

Sam snorts, raising her glass of wine for a sip. “Holy water won’t do anything to you. Why do you have to be so melodramatic?”

“I’m a Luthor, all we know is drama.” 

“True,” Sam concedes, “trying to do anything straight with you leads to a pile of shenanigans and assassination attempts.”

“Oh, there is absolutely nothing straight about me.” Lena grins. They both break out laughing, letting the moment wash over them.

“Speaking of not straight...” Sam prompts, eyebrow raised, “you still haven’t told me what is going on in that head of yours.” 

“Yes,” Lena sighs, “I suppose it’s the least I can do.” She shifts her body, fully sitting up now. 

“Kara betrayed me. We... had an argument, I don’t want to go over everything in detail but she- she was not who I thought she was. She lied to me, and so did Alex, Kelly, Nia and Brainy and I... it just reminded me, the betrayal felt like Lex and Andrea all over again. They’ve been here with me since I got this city, but was it all a lie to just watch the unstable Luthor?”

Lena closes her eyes shut, feeling a wave of emotions pass through her. “Isn’t it pathetic? It’s been two weeks since I last saw her and I’m still a mess. The one person I want comfort from the most is the one who broke my heart. We were together for three years and now I don’t even know her anymore.”

Sam reaches out and touches Lena soothingly. “It’s not pathetic, Lena. You’re hurting and reeling from a deep relationship ending. You need to give yourself time to heal.”

“I don’t know how to do that.” Lena responds honestly, “I’ve never had time to just be myself and heal. I’ve always had to be perfect, for father, mother, Lex, the world. I keep going back and forth, one moment I’m missing her like she’s the sun and the next I’m so furious with her I destroy five punching bags.”

“Only five? You surely can’t be that mad at her if you’re only destroying five now.” Sam teases, keeping her time light.

Lena gives a rueful smile back at her. “Five punching bags and half my office furniture. If it weren’t for my magic I’d surely have run L-Corp out of business by now simply by buying so many couches.”

Sam hums softly and mulls over the information. “That’s not the worst I’ve seen you do. What happened the last time you two talked?”

“She told me she wasn’t going to interfere, that she was going to stay away, but still wanted me to work with her sister and the others to help the world.” Lena admits.

“And how do you feel about that? About her?”

“I don’t know how I feel about either. I still feel like my entire world has turned upside down again just like after Lex.”

Sam taps her fingers against her glass, lost in thought. “It seems that you need to figure out your feelings before anything else. Perhaps now is the time to shrug off that Luthor notion of not showing weakness and just take time for yourself, see what you truly want?”

“Yes,” Lena agrees reluctantly, voice soft “I suppose now is the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at dialogue scenes. If the writing isn't a block of text purely delving into the thoughts, actions, and morals of a character and made to be as pretentious as possible my brain stops working


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals you know

Sometimes in fits of melancholy and against her bitter judgement, Lena thinks of all she has lost.

Hidden in a small lead-lined compartment of her office floor lays a safe filled with photos and memories she should burn. The trinkets, the framed pictures of times before she knew better mock her relentlessly. Pictures filled with soft eyes, pride for a little sister. Dining out in celebration with confident smirks, designer dresses, shared, graduation but a mere week ago. Soft smiles and boisterous laughs of many around a coffee table in a small apartment filled with memories. Hands held and phantom touches in their bed watching the sunset.

Each a captured moment in time. She felt happy during these moments, free to express herself and bask in the unfiltered joy. Here is her graveyard of relationships. Each buried meticulously like the people laid to rest within. The Lex she knew was no more, nor Andrea, the Superfriends, or Kara.

Sometimes she weeps for days long past. Others she barely manages to refrain from taking the contents and setting them ablaze.

On the rare (but increasingly common) occasion Lena sits alone in her office after hours gorging herself on her supply in order to get blood-drunk, she thinks back to each moment she opened up to her family, her friends about what she is.

 _I’ll always protect you Lena, mother would never understand._   
_  
I’m honestly in disbelief Lena, this is amazing._

_I’m just glad you’re safe Lena, the bullet is already out._

_I’m so glad you’ve trusted me to open up Lena._

There’s this desire burning in her heart to throw the words back at each of them, to rip them apart verbally and crush their hopes before going in for the true kill when she dwells on these thoughts.

She is not a monster. She is not some savage creature who wishes only pain for this world and others. There is existence here, emotions here. A _being._ One with anger and sadness but also love, hatred, and _kindness._

_Not a Luthor._

But her own self. She has Luthor DNA and factually Lex is her brother, not only in title but _blood._ There is no meaning though. Separate, new, unique. Not a Luthor but better. Not a Luthor but one who shares the name. Not a Luthor but kind and open. 

Not human but more so than most could ever comprehend. 

Filled with contradictions and yet so adamant on being more than their perception of the mangled mess of a person she is. To play pretend and give the world a smile that never fades. A beacon of light but a broken step on a stairwell eclipsed in darkness. 

Lena Luthor is many things one can’t simply describe.

The blood from her supply gives her energy, keeps her alive in ways food simply could not. The exquisite taste of a feast compares nothing to the simple rush of energy she receives from embracing her inhuman nature. 

She stuffs down thoughts of another rush, another addiction to a sweet girl from Midvale who made her heart flutter and soar higher than she thought even Supergirl could.

It’s not the same, but it’s the little pleasure she allows herself left. The self indulgence into the taboo while attempting to keep herself together. 

Not for the first time, she gazes upon a city she used to feel safe in and cries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking upon the battle she sees a streak of red covering a face she never thought could bleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic description of injuries and violence.

Perhaps she should have stayed home today.

The thick walls of L-Corp blocked most of the damage and chaos out on the streets from the latest threat to National City but also gave a front row view to the action. With how frequently National City was attacked, once she looked over the camera feed she would simply give the situation a cursory glance and return to work. Supergirl and a man in a giant suit grappled each other, attempting to get the upper hand. 

Her initials concerns over whether the threat would be dealt with soon assuaged, Lena thought to continue signing the dreadfully boring paperwork on her desk.

Except... there was something wrong. Something Lena had never seen before.

Clear as day, a streak of red flowing from the long gash on Supergirl’s face. In a way, it was hypnotizing. Not for anything to do with the red substance itself- merely the appearance on the impenetrable skin of the Girl of Steel was shocking, disturbing. She couldn’t look away. There was _blood_ on Supergirl’s face. Her blood. She was wounded, something had penetrated her skin, Kyptonite? But there was no obvious signs of poisoning. She was still fighting, but not in extreme pain. 

Were it not for the sharp pain in her arm, the _pinch_ confirming it to be real Lena would simply believe it to be a dream. 

A dream opening up and comforting her soothingly until it takes her under to drown her in a nightmare. 

Supergirl was losing.

The two figures continue grappling, using hand-to-hand combat to effectively pummel the other. The suited man had an advantage over the depowered Supergirl in the form of enhanced strength. While her blows were still nothing to scoff at, each impact he made in her body showed signs of ruin. One particularly intense punch to her ribs resulting in a sickening crack. 

The sight was too much to watch. Lena would consider herself a woman of action, always ready to face danger head on with no regard for herself. The slight satisfaction she gained watching Supergirl broken physically was quickly washed away under the bone chilling reality that Supergirl could die.

Kara Danvers could _die._

The thought alone almost single handed paralysed Lena in fear. Her mind immediately foregoing any planning, she simply needed to be there and do something.

She rushes down through the L-Corp building, completely foregoing human speeds and pushing herself to the limit. Thankfully no employees scattered the halls, each taking careful instructions for evacuation once the event started very seriously. Once she makes her way outside to the fight, it’s already over. The man sits triumphantly over Supergirl, giving one more solid punch to the stomach causing her to cough up blood. Lena’s blood cools, and her vision goes red. 

She locks eyes with the man several feet away and bares her fangs. He looks st her amused but intrigued, not realizing the danger he is in. Good. He makes a show of leaving Supergirl battered in the ground, dropping her body with a loud thud. Soft groans leave the superhero, the most noticeable indication she is still alive. 

(One part of Lena in her unconscious sighs in relief she was not too late, there was still time)

Lena clenches her fist tightly, smirk apparent in her face, ready to enjoy revelling in the pain she will bring this man. 

“Well-“ he begins, but moment is short lived. A precision beam of concentrated light hits his back, causing him to fly several feet away and land on a pile of rubble.

The event is so unexpected, Lena’s not quite sure what to do with herself. The anger she feels towards him dissipates slightly, replaced with confusion and caution. Scanning the area she gets her answer.

DEO agents surrounding the scene.

A few already work on cleaning it up, extracting the man from the slightly crumpled battle suit and handcuffing him. Lena steps towards the unconscious man being handled by the agents, unsure what she will do but knowing he needs _punishment._ She is swiftly waved off and directed to “please leave the premises for your safety Ms. Luthor” by one particularly unimpressed agent. Part of Lena feels righteous indignation at this affront. How _dare_ they take her prey away? She hadn’t even begun her hunt. 

She leaves the scene in a daze, blood pumping heavily in her veins and senses heightened. A pull tries to bring her to the DEO, where Supergirl was subsequently shipped to be treated. Her body moves instinctively towards the pull, but her mind keeps her back. Here she stands in the concrete of the city blocks away from L-Corp or her apartment.

Hours from now, under the warm glow of the fireplace in her apartment she will tell herself she was merely concerned for National City. She had no more feelings for Kara Danvers, nor did she particularly enjoy Supergirl. She was merely doing a necessary evil by distracting and attempting to stop the man to keep the people safe. She reaffirms herself it was nothing more, simply what needed to be done for the greater good.

The third time through she almost believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected chat occurs.

Four days have passed since Lena last saw Kara flying through the sky.

Of course, Supergirl was still out there. John donning the guise of the hero. The occasional time she would step on her office balcony for a moment of fresh air she would catch glimpses of him flying around. They needed to keep the charade alive after all, Supergirl being out of commission would surely cause a rise of crime. 

The sight of the fake kryptonian turns Lena’s thoughts to the real one. Whatever they did to make her powerless must be some form of kryptonite or have lingering effects. 

Clearly, and for absolutely no other possible reason, the curiosity of what could bring the Girl of Steel down for four days is what brings Lena to her current position: standing in a small hallway of the DEO opposite to the Director herself.

“Lena, what a surprise.” Alex furrows her brow, confused at Lena’s presence. “I thought L-Corp decided to end its contract with the DEO following Lumiere’s completion?”

“I’m not here in any official capacity, director Danvers.” Lena begins diplomatically, more for herself than for Alex’s benefit. It would not bode well to threaten the director of the DEO within her own facility. No, for now she has squashed any conflicting emotions down to sate her own curiosity. Not that she held particularly violent thoughts towards Alex, but if she were about to meet Kara well...

Whether it was due to Lena’s answer or cordial tone of voice, Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “And what exactly are you here for?” Her tone of voice changed to reflect the friend Lena was led to believe she had in the agent.

“I,” Lena begins carefully, “wanted to know how Kara is doing.” She shifts uncomfortably under Alex’s increasingly curious gaze but attempts to hit it. “Not much can bring down Supergirl you know and since I stepped in I thought I deserved... an explanation for what happened.”

This time it was Alex’s turns to move uncomfortably, her body language becoming a bit more rigid at the thought of what happened to Kara. “I suppose you do, since you...

Saved her life.”

Lena raises a questioning eyebrow at Alex, “yes, it would seem so. Yet all I was told by the agents on the scene was to leave the premises.”

“Of course, I would never- that is your secret to share.” 

Her secret was still safe it seemed after all. Her confusion as the DEO agents stormed the scene hid her more vampiric features that peaked out during the confrontation, but despite that she anticipated Alex passing along the information around the agency should they have to  _ deal _ with her. 

Electing to ignore that particular can of emotional re-evaluation at Alex’s continued insistence at being a decent human being, Lena hums softly in reply and diverts the conversation back to her current goal: finding out what the hell happened to harm  _ Supergirl _ enough to knock her out for 4 days at the very least, possibly more. “Tell me then.” She crosses her arms, her face shifting into a blank expression yet eyes glinting with the fire of her CEO mask firmly in place. “I know the Supergirl flying outside isn’t Kara, obviously. So what happened? Why was she  _ bleeding?” _

“There was a man.” Alex begins, clearly unhappy at remembering the state Kara was left in after the battle. “His name was Jeremy Atwood. He had connections with CADMUS that the DEO has been investigating since they’ve went to the wind.” Alex brings up her phone, showing Lena a picture of a middle aged white man with shaved hair staring into the screen. Lena examines the photo, trying to place him but unable to.

“This was not the man who attacked Kara.” Lena recalls the smug expression on the assailants face, filled with pride and amusement at the broken Girl of Steel beneath him.

“Correct.” Alex continues. “Jeremy Atwood was a researcher and scientist for CADMUS, but he could never do that alone. He developed the technology used to create the battle suit used against Kara, which also had a special property of absorbing energy Kara used against it.”

Ideas began to filter into her thoughts on how one could establish such a suit. “So that is what it was. Did it make a conversion of the kinetic energy from her punches to energy against her?”   
  
Alex nods, a grimace forming on her face. “Yes.”

“That’s still doesn’t explain how she was bleeding. The only way her skin could lose its impenetrability would be from kryptonite, being under the red sun or causing her body to lose its ability to soak in yellow sun after its depleted-.” Lena comes to the conclusion before she finishes her own sentence.

“Solarflare.” Alex and Lena say at the same time.

There was a time that seemed like ages ago now, another lifetime to the CEO, one filled with joy and laughter. Soft kisses under the moonlight between lovers and casual banter between the two most powerful women within the city. One such night after kissing Kara goodbye, Supergirl stepped on her balcony with a reserved expression.

“Mrs. Luthor.” Supergirl had greeted her with unwavering conviction, determined. “There’s something you need to know.” 

They discussed the concept: how the theoretical turned reality when Lillian forced her to Solarflare. It was a heavy conversation but a needed one at the time.

“Excuse me.” Lena brushes past Alex abruptly, completely ignoring the director now. Her heart beats heavy in her chest, a mix of unbridled emotions threatening to consume her. She follows the familiar scent of Pot Stickers through the hallways of the DEO.

The rational side of her brain screams at her to slow down and remained focused. Clearly Kara was fine, she hadn’t felt concerned about her (former? They never officially ended) girlfriend in the last four days so why feel different now?

The question plagued her mind all the way outside where Kara lay. 

One, two deep breaths. 

She pushes the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw happy holidays and uhhh sorry if this is bad

**Author's Note:**

> I have some world-building to do but I hope you enjoy this weird story I guess.


End file.
